Still a Present
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Bahkan, indahnya musim gugur pada limabelas Oktober itu tidak mampu membuatnya tersenyum barang sedetik pun, sampai seorang kakek tua datang membawa hadiah tergilanya. Special for #LDHBD2K16 [Donghae/Hyukjae]


**Still a Present**

 _AU!_

 **This story by!Chocoffee**

 _Fanfiksi ini hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan batin, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun._

 **.**

 ** _Dipersembahkan untuk Birthday Fiction for Lee Donghae._**

 **.**

* * *

Tidak selamanya ulang tahun membawa dampak kegembiraan bagi pemilik harinya. Apalagi jika keluarga sendiri pun enggan untuk mengingat, membiarkan tanggal itu _berdebu,_ tanpa menyadari jika ada seseorang yang berharap diberi sedikit atensi; walau itu hanya sekadar ucapan 'selamat ulang tahun' tanpa kado sama sekali.

Perjalanan pulangnya kali ini diiringi dengan daun merah dan coklat yang jatuh berguguran. Asap hitam yang mengelilingi tubuhnya menjadi penanda betapa buruk moodnya hari itu. Belum lagi dengan dengingan negatif yang menggentayangi otaknya sejak pagi tadi; memaksanya untuk tetap tinggal dalam lubang hitam tanpa diberi kesempatan untuk meloncat keluar dari dalam sana.

Bahkan, indahnya musim gugur pada limabelas Oktober itu tidak mampu membuatnya tersenyum barang sedetik pun.

 _Pertambahan usia tidak akan selalu membuatmu bisa tertawa dan tersenyum bahagia, sayang._

Kaleng minuman tak bersalah ditendang kuat-kuat. Pemilik nama Lee Donghae itu mendesah keras, menjatuhkan tasnya ke atas kursi panjang dan tidur terlentang di atas sana. Pandangannya terpaku pada birunya langit sore, dengan awan putih yang berarak pelan di atas sana, serta Matahari yang masih dengan congkaknya memamerkan keelokan cahayanya.

Pemandangan itu indah; walau memiliki sisi buruk yang terlihat seperti mengejek harinya yang sama sekali tidak secerah penampakan mereka.

"Hei, murid SMA!"

Teriakan itu serta merta membuat Donghae tersentak kaget. Ia terbangun, mendudukan tubuhnya dan membiarkan kedua iris kelamnya bergeriliya mengitari isi taman.

Tidak ada terlalu banyak orang disana─hanya beberapa anak kecil dan para lansia yang menikmati matahari sore, juga beberapa orang tua yang menemani anak mereka bermain bola. Ah! Ditambah sosok pria yang terlihat berumur lebih dari setengah abad, tengah duduk di seberang sana sembari tersenyum lebar dan melambai penuh semangat. (Jangan lupakan juga sebuah kanvas besar yang ada di depan orang itu).

"Hei, anak muda! Kau mendengarku?" Lelaki itu kembali berteriak. Senyumannya masih selebar tadi, kali ini ditambah dengan _gesture_ yang meminta Donghae mendekat ke arahnya. "Kemari sebentar. Aku tidak akan menculikmu, tenang saja!"

"Kau bicara padaku?" tanya Donghae sangsi.

"Tentu saja! Memangnya bocah mana lagi yang memakai seragam SMA selain dirimu disini?"

Merasa tidak punya pilihan lain, Donghae memilih angkat bahu. Dengan malas dia berdiri, meraih kembali tasnya dan bergerak mendekati orang itu.

(Walau dalam hati dia bertanya kenapa mau-mau saja mengikuti permintaan orang tak dikenal).

Orang-orang bilang, di masa mendatang akan banyak teknologi canggih yang bisa membuatmu terkesima penuh kekaguman. Alat-alat canggih yang hanya ada di kartun _Durameon_ mungkin bukan lagi sebuah delusi belaka. Mesin waktu, robot yang bisa bicara, dan segala macam benda canggih lagi akan berkeliaran pada waktunya.

Tapi Donghae… diijinkan langsung untuk melihatnya saat ini.

"… kau!?"

Lelaki tua itu tersenyum penuh arti. "Hai versi mudaku! Selamat ulang tahun!"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Donghae hanya tidak bisa percaya. Lelaki tua yang duduk dihadapannya ini adalah _dia_ di masa yang akan datang. Dari wajahnya yang persis mirip (kecuali kulit keriput yang mengerikan itu), dan ukuran tubuh yang tidak berbeda terlalu jauh. Pakaian yang dikenakannya memang terlihat berbeda, modenya sangat aneh untuk orang-orang zaman sekarang. Donghae bahkan tidak bisa mengatupkan mulut, dengan mata yang masih penuh selidik memelototi objek di depannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti! Oke, bagaimana kau─ah, _aku_ di versi tua mendatangiku begini dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada dirinya sendiri?" Donghae berseru tak paham. Tidak henti-hentinya mengacaukan tatanan rambutnya sendiri dengan kening yang mengernyit curiga. "Atau jangan-jangan kau sebenarnya alien yang menyamar dan mengaku-ngaku sebagai _aku_ di masa depan!?"

"Ya ampun!" Donghae versi tua (bisa dipanggil Mr. Lee, mungkin?) tertawa tergelak. "Aku tahu dulu _aku_ itu sangat percaya dengan keberadaan alien. Melihat diriku sendiri berbicara seperti itu ternyata memang menggelikan. Pantas saja _dia_ menganggapku sangat konyol."

Kening Donghae semakin mengerut. "… hah? Dia siapa?"

"Istriku," jawab Mr. Lee lembut. "Ah, calon istrimu."

Ada jeda panjang yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua, dan itu digunakan Donghae untuk mencerna semua kalimat yang terlontar kepadanya. Tak lama kemudian, rona merah tipis itu muncul. Agak menggelikan juga menurutnya membicarakan tentang calon istri bersama _dirimu_ di masa depan. Walau gelegak penasaran itu membuatnya gatal ingin bertanya kira-kira seperti apa pendamping hidupnya kelak.

Tapi, tentu saja dia belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya dengan kakek tua ini!

"Dia… cantik?"

─walau akhirnya dia menyerah juga untuk tidak bertanya.

Mr. Lee terkekeh. Kedua matanya menerawang ke atas langit, tersenyum begitu lembut seolah _sang istri_ berada di atas sana. "Kau pasti tidak akan percaya, tapi aku bisa katakan dia begitu indah. Dia tidak hanya cantik, tapi juga menawan. Kau tahu? Aku sangat beruntung bisa hidup bersamanya."

"Yah, semua laki-laki pasti akan menganggap wanitanya begitu, kan?" balas Donghae. "Tapi, sekali lagi pak tua, aku masih belum percaya denganmu!" imbuhnya.

"Siapa bilang _dia_ wanita?" Secara mendadak Mr. Lee menatap serius pada Donghae. Dan tanpa sadar itu membuat sang objek menegak ludahnya susah payah.

"H-haah? Memangnya yang aku nikahi laki-laki?!"

"Memang."

Donghae melotot horror. "APA?! Ha! Ini membuktikan kau memang alien! Benar, kan? Tidak mungkin aku menikah dengan laki-laki! Aku bukan gay, pak tua! Kau mau meracuniku ya?!"

"Untuk apa aku meracuni diriku sendiri?" tepis Mr. Lee jengah. "Kan, sudah aku bilang kau pasti tidak akan percaya. Omong-omong aku ada buktinya. Mau lihat foto pernikahanmu di masa datang?"

"Tidak mau! Aku yakin itu hanya bualanmu saja. Kau bukan aku, dan kasus ini selesai!"

Baru saja Donghae hendak beranjak pergi, lengannya segera ditahan. Iris kelam bersibobrok dengan iris kelam, dan pupil yang lebih muda melebar ketika benda kecil itu jatuh menggelantung tepat di depan matanya.

Sebuah liontin berwarna biru laut, lengkap dengan ukiran _LDH_ ditengahnya.

Tanpa berkata apapun, pemuda SMA itu meraba lehernya. Liontin miliknya masih disana, bergantung sempurna tanpa cacat sedikit pun. Pandangannya berkali-kali berubah antara liontin miliknya dengan milik si kakek tua, dan saat itu pula dia tercenung tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun.

Keduanya sama persis. Yang berbeda hanya miliknya jauh terlihat lebih baru. Dan Donghae tahu, hanya dia satu-satunya yang memiliki kalung tersebut di dunia ini.

"Kau masih tidak mempercayaiku?" tanya Mr. Lee, raut wajahnya terlihat amat serius. "Ini diberikan oleh ibu, kan? Tepat sebelum kematiannya. Tidak ada yang mempunyai kalung seperti ini kecuali kau─ _dan aku di masa mendatang_."

Donghae langsung jatuh terduduk dengan kedua tangan yang meremas kuat rambutnya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa kesini dan apa tujuanmu datang kesini?"

Donghae membiarkan semua keterkejutannya menghilang disapu angin. Pandangannya lurus menatap langit sore yang mulai berubah kemerahan, diikuti oleh Mr. Lee yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Tidak ada yang spesial. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan diriku di versi muda. Dan di zamanku, mesin waktu sudah menjadi kenyataan."

"Ini mengejutkanku. Kau tahu, pak tua? Tidak ada orang yang suka jika dirinya di masa depan tiba-tiba datang mengunjunginya dan memberikan _berita yang menyenangkan_ seperti tadi." Sindir Donghae sarkatis.

Mr. Lee mendengus jengkel. "Kau pikir ini kesalahanku? Yang jatuh cinta itu siapa? Aku hanya memetik apa yang ditanam olehku di masa lalu. Dan syukurnya, aku bahagia."

"Aku tidak percaya aku bisa bahagia dengan laki-laki. Memangnya dia seindah apa sampai membuatku jatuh cinta?"

"Kau terlalu retoris, anak muda." Selanya kecut. "Apa efek tidak ada yang mengingat hari ulang tahunmu kau jadi semenyebalkan ini? Ah, jadi ini diriku saat itu rupanya. Ternyata memang benar-benar menjengkelkan."

Donghae mendesis kesal. "Tidak usah membahas ulang tahunku!"

"Ha! Ini ulang tahunku juga. Tidak mau memberikan selamat? Tadi aku sudah menyelamatimu."

"Masa bodoh dengan kakek tua sepertimu."

"Hei bocah, aku ini kau di masa depan!"

"Jangan memanggilku bocah, aku di masa depan!"

Keduanya saling melempar _glare_ , dan diakhiri dengan dengusan kesal Donghae. Dia kembali menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi, menghela nafas berkali-kali sebelum kembali membuka suara.

"Omong-omong, _dia_ benar-benar membuatmu bahagia?" tanya Donghae ragu. "Lebih bahagia daripada saat aku hanya tinggal bersama ayah?"

Atas pertanyaan itu, hanya keheningan yang membalas. Donghae melirik pada Mr. Lee yang menunduk, terlihat kebingungan merangkai kata-kata yang tepat.

"Kau tahu? Saat itu aku juga sama tidak terimanya denganmu. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa jatuh cinta pada laki-laki? Pada orang yang satu gender denganku? Butuh waktu lama membuatku sadar kalau aku memang telah jatuh olehnya. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama tepat saat matahari mulai terbenam di ufuk barat sana."

"Perkenalan kami memang kelewat singkat. Waktu itu aku melihatnya sedang duduk melukis pemandangan senja, dan tanpa sadar aku mendekat kemudian mengajaknya berkenalan. Hari-hari selanjutnya, kami berteman dekat. Sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan mengenalnya jauh lebih dalam. Selama itu pula aku selalu mencoba mengelak, mengatakan tidak suka dan mencoba untuk meredam keinginanku sendiri untuk memeluknya dengan erat. Dan hasilnya apa? Aku malah semakin ingin menjadikannya sebagai milikku."

Donghae tercenung. Mendengarkan semua kalimat Mr. Lee tanpa berniat menyelanya sama sekali.

"Sampai akhirnya keberanian itu muncul. Saat ulang tahunku ke duapuluh satu, aku menyatakan perasaanku. Kupikir dia akan menolak, dan bahkan menjauh. Tapi ternyata, dia malah menerimanya. Mengatakan bahwa dia juga memendam rasa itu, hingga membuatku tanpa sadar memeluknya terlalu erat. Kalau dia tidak protes, mungkin aku sudah membuatnya mati kesesakan." Kekeh Mr. Lee. "Dan kau tahu, versi mudaku? Itu adalah kebahagiaan kedua setelah kebahagiaan pertamaku; yaitu mengenalnya."

"Setelah itu, kami mengalami banyak kejadian yang tidak hanya penuh kebahagiaan saja. Penolakan muncul disana-sini, terutama dari ayah. Kami berusaha kuat, melawan itu semua sampai akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan restu ayah untuk menikah. Kau tahu seberapa bahagianya aku waktu itu? Tidak bisa tergantikan. Keberuntungan memilikinya lebih dari apapun. Dan karena itu aku mengatakan betapa bersyukurnya aku bisa menikah dengannya. Dan lagi-lagi itu semua tepat di tanggal ini."

"Kalau kau berpikir saat ulang tahun tidak akan selamanya bahagia, itu salah. Bertemu dengannya adalah kado terindah untukku. Aku katakan ini karena aku adalah dirimu. Aku tahu semua isi pikiranmu hari ini, dan percayalah padaku."

"… jadi, kau mau bilang aku akan bertemu dengannya hari ini?"

Mr. Lee mengangguk antusias. "Ya. Hari ini. Tepat ketika matahari mulai terbenam."

Lagi-lagi Donghae terdiam. Matanya memandang ke arah sang surya yang mulai bergerak menuju garis cakrawala. Kedua matanya menyipit, menghalau sinar yang meringsek pada kedua pupilnya.

"Hei pak tua," panggil Donghae pelan. "Kau bilang dia itu kado terindah untukmu─dan pastinya juga untukku. Lalu kenapa kau menceritakan semuanya padaku? Tidak takut ada yang terjadi pada masa depanmu?"

Kekehan penuh makna kemudian terlontar. "Aku percaya kau akan melakukan persis seperti apa yang aku ceritakan. Aku tidak perlu cemas akan hal itu."

"Tsk. Aku tidak percaya ternyata aku di masa depan akan sepercaya diri ini." Dengus Donghae masam.

"Kau tidak sadar diri juga?"

Donghae mencibir, meleletkan lidahnya seolah menantang. "Hei pak tua, bagaimana kalau aku jatuh cinta sebelum bertemu dengannya?" tanyanya.

"Oh? Itu bagus sekali. Memangnya bisa?"

"Dari ceritamu. Sepertinya dia memang orang yang ditakdirkan denganku."

"Jelas sekali, bocah." Mr. Lee tertawa tergelak. "Kau tidak penasaran dengan nama dan wajahnya?"

Anggukan Donghae nyaris tidak terlihat, tapi Donghae tua jelas tahu seberapa antusiasnya dirinya di masa lalu. Karena itu dia merogoh sakunya, memberikan sebuah foto pernikahan antara dirinya dan sang pujaan hati. Kebahagiaannya di masa depan.

(Foto itu menggambarkan dua sosok laki-laki dengan tuxedo putih mereka, dengan Donghae dewasa memeluk sosok pemuda berambut hitam dari belakang sambil menangis bahagia. Mereka tersenyum lebar, saling menatap dengan cincin pernikahan yang nampak jelas pada jari manis keduanya. Terlihat begitu indah, hingga membuat Donghae muda tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain memandang takjub pada foto tersebut.)

"Ah, sepertinya sudah waktunya aku harus kembali."

Mr. Lee mendesah kecewa. Suara berisik yang berasal dari sakunya dikeluarkan, seperti jam weker kecil dengan tombol pada bagian atasnya dan suara alarm yang berdering keras.

"Kau kembali sekarang, pak tua?" tanyanya.

"Yah, aku tidak mau mengganggu waktu bahagiaku. Bawalah ini. Ini lukisan yang dibuatnya ketika pertama kali kita berkenalan." Kanvas tertutup yang semenjak tadi berada di hadapan mereka disodorkan. Dengan sebuah pemandangan senja yang terlihat begitu menyegarkan mata. "Anggap sebagai kenang-kenangan dariku, oke?"

"Tapi, bagaimana denganmu, Pak Tua?" tanya Donghae heran.

"Tenang saja. Lukisannya terlalu banyak dirumahku." Mr. Lee mengibaskan tangannya. "Sudah ya. Sampai jumpa, versi mudaku!"

Lelaki tua itu menekan tombol pada mesin waktunya. Melambaikan tangannya sekilas kemudian menghilang tanpa bekas. Tepat setelah Donghae menyerukan selamat ulang tahun dan selamat hari pernikahan yang dibalas dengan senyuman lebar oleh orang itu.

Donghae tersenyum kecil. Kedua matanya jatuh pada lukisan yang tengah dibawanya, terfokus pada sebuah nama yang terukir disana.

 ** _'_** ** _Lee Hyukjae, 15-10-20xx.'_**

Desiran itu mendadak muncul. Pandangannya menoleh ke segala arah, sebelum memutuskan untuk mengambil tasnya dan pergi dari sana.

Jalan setapak dilalui penuh keringanan. Dengan mata yang terus menelusuri seisi taman. Meniti tujuannya pada sosok yang disebut-sebut oleh dirinya di masa depan.

Dan dia benar ada disana. Dekat dengan air mancur sambil memandangi matahari senja lengkap dengan sebuah kanvas dan kuas lukis. Senyum tipis kemudian nampak, membiarkan kedua kakinya melangkah lebih dekat.

"Hei?" Pemuda itu mencoba untuk menyapa. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lebar, menahan jantungnya yang mendadak berlomba adu kecepatan, menahan nafasnya yang mendadak terhenti ketika kedua mata itu balik menatapnya dengan heran.

"Ya?"

Wajah itu sama persis. Sama-sama indah, sama-sama mempesona. Perbedaan hanya terletak pada gurat wajahnya yang nampak sepuluh kali lebih muda. Dan mendadak saja, Donghae amat mengerti dengan penyataan sang kakek tua tentang hadiah terindah untuknya.

"Boleh kita berkenalan? Namaku Lee Donghae."

Kedua mata itu mengerjap sebelum ikut tersenyum ramah. "Aku Lee Hyukjae. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Kedua tangan itu bertautan tepat ketika sang bintang besar mulai terbenam secara perlahan, serta menyentakan Donghae pada kenyataan seberapa jatuhnya dia pada orang ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n :** _For my precious idol from Super Junior, Happy Birthday Lee Donghae!_ Yeah, ini adalah fanfiksi pertama saya setelah setengah tahun menghilang tanpa kabar di fandom ini. Prompt awal sebenernya ngambil dari tema fandom sebelah, sci-fi (Time Travel) dan digabungkan dengan _Birthday Present_ buat seseorang nun jauh disana. Lalu hasilnya… klise. Amat klise /memojok/.

Kalian kecewa jika ini bukan fanfic yang mengusung _romance-scene-overload_? Maafkan saya karena ide awal memang seperti ini. Saya fokus dengan Donghae (Ini harinya, ingat?), dan memberi bubuk _romance_ pada bagian akhir. Karena menyangkut tentang pernikahan, saya memilih untuk memasukannya pada rating T. Atau kalian bisa memberi usul dimana tepatnya fik ini masuk? /wink/

Jika kalian mempunyai komentar/kritik/saran, silahkan menekan kolom review. Dan diingatkan kalau saya tidak menerima blame apapun. Tidak suka? Silahkan tekan tombol _back_.

Terimakasih karena sudah mau membaca fiksi ini. Apalagi jika berkenan memberi favorit/follow/review. Maaf jika fik ini masih banyak kekurangan. Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak ^^

 ** _Signature,_**

 ** _Miss Chocoffee_**

* * *

 **.**

 **[October 06, 2016]**


End file.
